moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rescuers/Transcript
SINGER: Who will rescue me? Oh, who will rescue me? Who will rescue me? I'm lost at sea without a friend. This journey. Will it ever end? Who will Rescue Me? Rescue me. Rescue me. AIRPORT ANNOUNCER: Attention, please. The economic and social council will convene in five minutes. BERNARD: G-Good day, sir. G-Good day, Mr. Ambassador. (Mr. Ambassador responds in Russian) BERNARD: How do you do, madam? (Mouse speaking German) CHAIRMAN: Order. Order. This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. Delegates, you have been summoned from all corners of the globe... because we have reason to believe that someone is in distress. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help. MICE: Hear! Hear! CHAIRMAN: We will face the portrait of the beloved founder of our society, Euripides Mouse. Delegates, hands over hearts. CHAIRMAN AND THE CHORUS: R- E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Heads held high Touch the sky You mean everything to me In a fix, in a bind Call on us anytime We'll appear from nowhere Mighty are we R-E-S-C-U-E-Rescue Aid Society Honesty, loyalty we pledge to thee R- E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society BERNARD: Heads held high Touch the sky You mean everything to me In a jam, in a scrape And you think no escape CHORUS: (distantly) Do not fear, we'll be here BERNARD AND CHORUS: Courageous are we BIANCA: R- E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Heads held high Touch the sky Our hearts we pledge to thee CHAIRMAN:Mouse scouts, bring in the bottle. (mice talking at the same time) CHAIRMAN: Mr. Bernard, if you please. BERNARD: C-C-Coming through. Uh, pardon me. Have a care there. I'm sorry. Excuse me, sir. - Oops. - Egad! CHAIRMAN: Delegates, this is no time for levity. Serious business, you know. Serious business. Now what? BERNARD: Sir, there are 13 steps on this ladder. CHAIRMAN: Oh, superstitious nonsense. What next? BERNARD: Oh, um, sorry, sir. I'll have it out in a jiffy, sir. CHAIRMAN: (reading) "To Morningside Orphanage, New York." It's difficult to decipher. I can't make it out. BIANCA: "I am... in terrible... terrible trouble." Oh, oh, dear, it's all watered out. "Hurry. Help. Penny." CHAIRMAN: Penny? Morningside Orphanage? Dash it all. It's not much to go on, is it? BIANCA: Oh, that poor little girl. Oh, Mr. Chairman, please, please, may I have this assignment? You? Miss Bianca? Dear lady, it's absolutely without precedent. I mean, it's not like the old days when it was a man's world. However, I suppose there has to be a first time. BERNARD: Uh, uh, Mr. Chairman, sir, I-I-I don't think Miss Bianca should go. It could be dangerous. I mean, I mean, any... anything could, could happen to her. CHAIRMAN: You see, dear lady, before our janitor interrupted... I was about to suggest that you should have a co-agent go with you. Gentlemen, who will volunteer? BIANCA: Gentlemen, this is indeed a most difficult decision to make. I choose... Mr. Bernard to be my co-agent. BERNARD: M-Me? Oh, th-that's, that's really very, uh... No, uh, see, I'm... I'm... I'm a... I'm only a-a-a ja-janitor. BIANCA: Oh, come on. We'll be a great team together. Oh, come on! MICE: Bravo! Bravo! CHAIRMAN: A janitor, my lady? Oh, good heavens. Bless my soul. BERNARD: Morningside Orphanage. Here. H-Here it is. Three blocks down and... uh, uh, four blocks over. BIANCA: Well, why don't we take the short cut through the zoo? BEENARD: Uh, gee, uh, Miss Bianca, uh... I don't know. I mean, it's, you know, it could be risky. BIANCA: Oh, come on. Remember our pledge: Through storm and rain and dark of night... BERNARD: (imatating Euripides Mouse) Never fail to do what's right. All right... duty calls. (Bernard whistles the song, ”Rescue Aid Society“) BIANCA: Uh, Mr. Bernard, um, maybe we'd better go back. It's so dark in there. BERNARD: Dark? Who's a... Who's afraid of the dark? Look, you, uh, y-you stay here. I'll... I'll check it out. BIANCA: Wait for me! BERNARD: How... How about trying, uh, three blocks down and, uh, four blocks over? BIANCA: What did you do to make him so mad? BERNARD: Nothing. He's just a... just a grumpy old lion. BIANCA: Well, after all, waking him up in the middle of the night... Wouldn't you be grumpy too? BERNARD: I didn't wake him up in the middle of the night. I was walking through the thing, and he just... I'll, uh, I'll take a look around, see what I can find. (Bernard and Bianca walk into Morningside Orphanage) BERNARD: Miss, uh, Miss Bianca, over here. I-I found something. - These are Penny's belongings. BIANCA: Good work. Now we're getting somewhere. Oh, look. The little girl's treasures. BERNARD: Boy, the things kids collect. BIANCA: Do you think she could be still here in the orphanage? BERNARD: Well, Sh-She can't be. It says on the box, "Hold until further notice." BIANCA: Maybe she's been adopted. BIANCA: No, because she would've taken these things with her. RUFUS: Mice! BERNARD AND BIANCA: Cat! RUFUS: Now, lookee here, you two... if folks find out that mice moved in here... l-I'll get kicked out, lose my job. BIANCA: Oh, d-don't worry, Mr. Cat. We won't be here long. RUFUS: I'm a mite too old to be chasin' mice. BERNARD: Uh, sir, could... could you tell us what happened to a little girl named Penny? RUFUS: I sure can. But you ain't gonna find her around here. The poor little thing ran away. BERNARD: When was the last time you saw Penny? BIANCA: Was there anything unusual? Try to remember. RUFUS: Let's see now. Uh... The last time I saw her... she was sittin'over there on her bed, all alone. She looked awful sad, and so I asked her... What's wrong, Penny, honey? PENNY: Nothing. RUFUS: Oh, come on, now. Come on. No secrets. You tell old Rufus, huh? PENNY: Well, it was adoption day at the orphanage. RUFUS: What happened? PENNY: A man and a lady came and looked at me... but they choosed a little redheaded girl. She was prettier than me. RUFUS: Oh! Sh-She couldn't be! Y-You listen to me, darlin'. You're something extra special. PENNY: No, I'm not. RUFUS: Why, someday a mama and a papa will come to the orphanage... Iooking for a pretty little girl just like you. PENNY: Honest? - RUFUS: I'll bet my whiskers on it. But you've got to believe it. Keep the faith, sweetheart. - Do you see that bluebird? PENNY: Yes, I do. RUFUS: Well, faith is a bluebird... you see from afar. It's for real, and as sure as the first evening star. You can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight... but it's there just the same... making things turn out right. PENNY: (repeating what Rufus said) Can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight... but it's there just the same, making things turn out right. But whoever adopts me has to adopt Teddy too. RUFUS: Oh, they'll love him. He doesn't eat much, does he? PENNY: Oh, here! I brought you something. RUFUS: Land o' Goshen! Catnip snaps! PENNY: No! They're ginger snaps! RUFUS: Well, an old codger like me could use a little ginger. PENNY: I taked two extra ones for lunch today. We're not supposed to do that. RUFUS: Well, you can trust me. I won't tattletale on you. PENNY: I love you, Rufus. Gee, we'd better hurry, or we'll be late for supper! RUFUSM She seemed happy enough, but the next thing I heard, Penny was gone. BERNARD: Well, aren't the police still looking for her? RUFUS: No, no, no, no. They gave up weeks ago. BIANCA: Oh, this is terrible. That poor little girl. I just can't believe that Penny would run away. Uh, Mr Rufus, please think. Now, there must be something else. Well, come to think of it, there was. Oh, no, no, it's nothing. Penny wouldn't get in with her. Get in what? W-With who? Oh, a weird lady tried to give Penny a ride... but she wouldn't have anything to do with trashy people like them. Trashy people? Who? She and her partner run a sleazy pawn shop down the street. Miss Bianca, we must go down there and investigate. Suit yourself, but you'd be wasting your time going down there. She could be in real trouble. We gotta find her and help her. Yeah, but two little mice. What... What can you do? Bernard, a child's book! It's Penny's! Then, uh... Then she's gotta be here. W-What's so funny? Y-Your tail! Here, here, let me help you fix it. Who could be ringing at this time of night? Madame Medusa's Pawn Shop Boutique. - Hello, boss. - Snoops! Don't tell me, Snoops. Let me guess. You found it! You've found the diamond! Give you time? You bungler! You have been down there for three months. Bottles? What bottles? You caught Penny sending messages in bottles? You blundering fool! Can't you control a little girl? Shut up! I am taking the next flight down to Devil's Bayou! This is terrible. We've got to go with her. Yeah, come on. In the suitcase. Bumbling boob. He fouls up everything. Leave him for a few weeks and... Oh, why won't this stupid thing close? Out of my way, you road hog! All passengers, please report for flight 614. Hurry, Miss Bianca! Medusa could be down at the Devil's Bayou by now. Oh, I'm sorry, but a lady does have to pack a few things, you know. Will MrJenkins report to the ticket counter, please? All passengers, please report for flight 614, now departing. Flight leaves 6:45. Oh, no, we missed the flight. - Miss Bianca, if you hadn't... - You worry too much. You know that flights are always late. Albatross Flight 13 to Tower. Albatross 13. Now, what did I tell you? We are lucky, Mr Bernard. Luck? Flight 13? Maybe we'd better take the train. Wake up! Dad-rad it! Somebody answer down there! Get off the dime! Hello! Hello! Is there anybody down there? Uh, h-h-hello? Where have you been, oh, you lazy knucklehead? W-We-We just got here, sir. Uh, uh, see, my co-agent insisted on packing her, uh... Look, bud, am I clear to land? Traffic up here is thicker than fleas on a hound dog's... Wo-Wow! Dad-blast, you dirty road hog... road hog... Crazy... Look... One at a time... You stupid, lunkheaded... - What did he say, Mr Bernard? - I wouldn't dare repeat it. Well, then give him the permission to land. Uh, Captain, you, uh, you have our permission to land. Well, it's about time, bud! Look, look! There he is! Doesn't he fly beautifully? And you wanted to take the train, you 'fraidy cat. 'Fraidy cat? It's just that, uh... No, I-I like trains. I mean, they serve, uh, Roquefort, uh... Pull up! Pull up! Are... Are... Are you hurt, sir? Nope. One of my better landings, bud. Oh, great. Come on. We're... We're gonna take the train. Play it safe. Train? Safe? Listen here, buster. - I'm as fit as a fiddle. - And you look simply wonderful, Captain. Oh, shucks, just call me Orville, little lady. All right, all right, uh, it's most important we get to Devil's Bayou. Well, now, will you just keep your shirt on? Flight 13 hits the wild blue yonder in five minutes. Eight, nine, ten, eleven... twelve... Oh, no. There are 13 steps on this ramp. Well, why don't you jump the last one? This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard, folks. Fasten your seat belts. No smoking. Just sit back and leave the driving to me. Miss Bianca, be sure it's fastened good and tight. I can't. It'll wrinkle my dress. Say, bud, read the checklist to me. Uh, oh, yeah. Goggles down. - Check. - Wing flaps down. Check. - Tail feathers. - Double check. "If at first you don't succeed... try, try again." And here we go! I sure wish we'd have taken the train. Oh, I just love takeoffs! Captain, you fly beautifully. It's just like being on a "roller scoater." - We just went through a red light. - Oh, I do that all the time, darling. Now, come on. Stop worrying. Come along Will there be sunshine shinin' Will we find a silver linin' Come along Sing a song When today becomes tomorrow Will we find joy or sorrow Sing a song Is it wrong To put all our hopes together And wish for somethin'better Is it wrong To be loved To face the future with another Who means more than any other Is to be loved We'll paint the grey clouds With pretty rainbow hues And we'll brush the gloom away And save it for a rainy day Rainy day Oh, today If troubles cast a shadow And shadows make the sun afraid to stay Why, it's okay 'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin' And we'll find the silver linin' Another day Uh, listen to this. It says here Devil's Bayou is uncharted and hazardous. Each day's operations... Hmm, interesting. Must be... Good night, dear. Planned with... care and... Tomorrow is another day Good night, Bianca. How I hope you'll always stay Penny! Penny? Penny, answer me! Penny? Snoops! Snoops, get down here! W-W-What's up, Medusa? W-What's going on? That little brat has escaped again. Nero, Brutus, bring her back, boys. Why won't it start? Snoops! What's wrong? W-W-What's wro... I don't... I don't know. It was working good yesterday. Oh, shut up! Send up flares! Light up the swamp so I can find her! Well, folks, we'll be landing at Devil's Bayou in just a minute. Your crew thanks you for flying Albatross Air... What in the... Sufferin' sassafras! My rudder's on fire! Bail out! Bail out! Help! Bernard! Mayday! Mayday! Sufferin' catfish! What on earth? Luke! Luke, wake up! Luke, get down here! It's Orville! Oh, that Orville. No, Luke, no. He's in trouble! You get down here right now! I'm a-comin'. Wowee! This new batch really packs a wallop! Look out below! Oh, what a shame. Here, honey, let me help you. Say, cousin, you look like you could use a swig of this. It's good for what ails ya. There. Where are you folks from, anyway? We're... We're from New Y... New York. Now, stand back, folks. I ain't gonna hang around this creepy place long. Clear the runway! Great balls of fire! Holy smoke! Why don't you watch where you're goin'! Bernard, it's that terrible Medusa. I'd like to give her a few whacks with my rollin' pin. We swamp folks would like to run her clean out of our bayou. Hold it. Hold it! Somebody's comin' this way. Why did you have to go and spoil everything? Nero, don't you dare get my teddy bear wet. Oh, it's that poor little young 'un. She's tryin' to run away again. It's Penny. Oh, how terrible. Hurry! We've got to find out where they're taking her! You'll need a boat. Evinrude's got the fastest boat around here. Evinrude, wake up! Start up your engine, boy! Send Evinrude back as soon as you need help. I'll round up the neighbours! Faster! Evinrude, faster! You stop that, Brutus. This fog is awful. You can't see a thing. Sl-Slow down, Evinrude. They gotta be around here somewhere. Oh, dear! We've lost them! Jehoshaphat! Hang on! Hard to port, Evinrude! Help me, Bernard! Help! Bernard! Bianca! C-Come on, Evinrude. Give it all you've got. Keep trying, Evinrude. Poor Evinrude. Your carburettor is all pooped out. Bring her right on in, boys. Come on. So, you tried to run away. Well, it didn't work, did it? Huh? Put me down, Brutus! Cranky old dragon. Nice work. Good boys. W-W-Wait, boys. Steady, boy. D-D-Down, boys. Heel. Heel! There, there, Teddy. I won't let them do that to you again. Don't cry. Oh, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy. Poor Teddy. All she ever thinks about is that simple bear. Now, you behave, or I'll let Nero and Brutus have your old teddy bear. You will not! Besides, I'm not scared of'em like you are, Mr Snoops. Oh, don't you sass me. Ah, uh, boys, take this naughty little girl to her room. I can go by myself, thank you. Stick around, Evinrude. We'll... We'll signal if we need you. Look out! Here she comes! Where is she? Where is she? Ah, eh, w-where is she? Oh, I-I sent her up to her room. Why did you let her escape? What is your alibi this time, nitwit? Nitwit? Don't blame me, Medusa. Those leather-headed lizards of yours, they're supposed to be patrolling the island. They let her get away. Ha! My precious pets. We know who caught that ungrateful little brat, don't we, hmm? It was your brilliant idea to use the little girl for this caper. - If you'd left it to me... - Snoops, you're not thinking. I know, I know. She's the only one small enough to squeeze down the black hole. Yes, but why can't she find my big diamond? I don't know, but just look at these beauties that she brought up from the cave. Oh, they'll sell for a lot of cold cash. Ow! I wish you wouldn't do that. She's insane. Utterly mad. I want that diamond. I've got to have the Devil's Eye! You didn't leave the girl down in the cave long enough. She won't take orders. You are too soft. But the water was rising and the tide was coming in... and all she did down there was fuss about her teddy bear getting wet. Snoops, you don't have a way with children. You must gain their confidence... make them like you. Yeah? How do you do that? You force them to like you, idiot! At the next low tide, I am going to put her down there myself... and keep her there... until she finds it. It is as simple as that. Oh, it's as simple as that, is it? Well, you're the boss, boss. Yes. Now come along, petsy-poos. We gotta get Penny out of here tonight. Uh-oh. - Bianca, they smell your perfume. - Oh, dear. Oh, no! Miss Bianca! Let go, you-you-you, you big bullies, you! Brutus! Nero! Stop that infernal racket! I mean now! Snoops! Snoops, a mouse! Oh, kill it, kill it! Oh, Snoops, kill it! There is another one! Oh, what is wrong with this thing? Snoops! What's wrong? I don't... E-E-Evinrude, over here! Are you... Are you all right, dear? Why, she... she tried to kill us. That, that, that terrible woman! Oh, if I was only a ten-foot mouse, I'd show her. It's... It's no use, Bianca. Maybe Rufus the cat was right. Wh-What can two little mice do? R- E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society But, Bernard, the Society's counting on us. We can't quit now. Oh, and that little girl. We've just got to rescue her. Rescue Aid Society Heads held high Penny dear! Auntie Medusa wants to talk to you! High tide or not... that little brat is going to find me that diamond... tomorrow... or else! Come in. Come in. Did you want to see me, ma'am? Why, yes, my dear. Don't be so shy. Now, I am going to let bygones be bygones. Do you know what would make Auntie Medusa very happy? Yes, you want me to find that diamond. That's right, dear! But I've tried hard as I could, honest. Of course you have. But we must try harder, mustn't we? Then please will you take me back to the orphanage like you promised? Penny, don't you like it here? A big, beautiful boat all to yourself. But if I don't get back to the orphanage... I'll never get 'dopted. Adopted? What makes you think anyone would want... a homely little girl like you? Be brave, little one Make a wish For each sad little tear Hold your head up Though no one is near Someone's waiting for you Don't cry, little one There'll be a smile Where a frown used to be You'll be part of the love that you see Someone's waiting for you Always keep a little prayer In your pocket And you're sure to see the light Soon there'll bejoy and happiness And your little world Will be bright Have faith, little one Till your hopes and your wishes come true You must try to be brave Little one Someone's waiting To love You Good night, Teddy. Sleep tight. Oh, we almost forgot to say our prayers. Please bless Rufus and Teddy... and all the kids at the orphanage... Jennifer, Bobby, Mary, Julie. Please let someone find my bottle. There's a message in it. Because running away isn't working. Amen. Don't worry, Teddy. We'll... We'll be all right. Penny. Penny. Yes? Penny... Penny, dear, now don't cry. We are here to help you. We... Hi! Where'd you come from? We found the bottle with, with your message, and we've come to rescue you. Did you hear that, Teddy? Our bottle worked! Didn't you bring somebody big with you... like the police? Uh, no, there's... there's just the, the two of us. But if the three of us work together, and we have a little faith... That's what Rufus said. Faith makes things turn out right. Penny, I know it's late, but we have to escape tonight, right now. But I just got caught by Brutus and Nero. Look what they did to my pants. Yeah, and they're, they're still down there guarding the gangplank. Oh, those vicious monsters. They ought to be locked up in a cage. I know, I know. Come on. I'll show you. See there? The elevator. Oh, it's a perfect cage, Penny. Great idea. Now, uh, wha-wha... what can we use for bait? Oh, they'll eat anything. - Yeah, I know. - I've got it. My perfume. Remember? They'll follow the scent right into the elevator. And I'll slam the door. And would that make Medusa mad. Brutus! Nero! Did you let that little brat escape again? You're too soft. Whap! Whap! Hey, Penny, that's not bad. That's exactly like Medusa. Track her down, boys. Bring her back. And we'll be so far ahead, they'll never catch us. Wait a minute. She... She might catch us in, in her swamp-mobile. We'll swipe it. I've always wanted to drive it. What if Medusa wakes up wh-wh-while we're starting it? W-We're in trouble. We've gotta stall 'em somehow. How 'bout Mr Snoop's fireworks? We'll shoot 'em off in her bedroom. That will keep her busy. Oh, Bernard, it's so exciting. Perfume, crocs, swamp-mobiles. It's just got to work. It's our only chance. But we're gonna need help. Snoops! Snoops, get down here! Uh, what's up, Medusa? What's going on? Oh, shut up! High tide or not... I bet those two are up to something. Gee, I don't wanna go down that awful black hole again. Don't worry about that, dear. You must hurry and get dressed. Come on. We haven't got much time. E-Evinrude? Uh, up here. W-We need help. G-Go get Ellie Mae. An-And hurry! Ya-hoo! Are you ready to help rescue that little young 'un? - Sure enough, Ellie Mae. - Hallelujah! Luke! On your feet, you lazy critter! Shucks, Ellie Mae. I was just a-waitin' for someone to holler "charge"! Dagnab it. Let's cut out the jawin' and get a-goin'! When old Gramps gets het up, his nose gets plumb out of joint. Take it easy, Gramps. We gotta stay here till Evinrude brings us word from them mice. If'n that bug don't get here soon... they'll put that poor little girl down the black hole again. All right, you little brat. Now, you are gonna go down in that hole... and you are gonna dig till you find me the diamond. You understand that? And no sassing me. Ah-ah-ah. Snoops, that is no way to speak... to our little Miss Penny. What? Oh. Okay, boss, okay. Now, my dear... you're going to find the big, shiny diamond... for your Auntie Medusa. Aren't you? Teddy doesn't like it down there. He's afraid. Aren't you, Teddy? Aw. Poor Teddy. I'll just keep him up here with me, where he'll be safe. Give me back my teddy bear! He's mine! He's mine! You get down there and find the big diamond... or you will never see that Teddy again! All right, all right. I'll go. Boss, you really got a way with kids. Don't worry, Teddy. I won't be gone long. I'll find her old diamond. Oh, what a dreadful, frightening place. Yeah, it used to be a pirates' cave. How do you know that, Penny? - Him. - Ah! Oh, dear! Come on, girls. Let's-Let's look for that diamond so we can get out of here. Oh, I looked there already. Medusa doesn't want those little ones. What... What's... What's... What's... What's that? That's where the water comes in. Ooh, I'm afraid to go over there. Well, if I was a pirate... that's just where I'd hide the Devil's Eye. I'll, uh, I'll... I'll go over and check it out. Uh, come... C-Come to think of it... if I was a pirate, I wouldn't hide anything back there. Bernard, look! I can see something. Come on. - Come on. Let's see what it is. - No, no, Bianca. You... You stay here. I'll see if I can find a safe way over. - Bianca! - Oh! Hang on! - Help! - I'm coming! - What are you doing down there? - I'm looking. Well, look faster. Wow! P-Penny, hold, hold your lantern up again. - Holy mackerel. That... That's it. - The Devil's Eye. Penny, we found it! We found it! Medusa, I found it! Let me look. Let me look, Medusa! Back! Ah, good girl. Good girl, good girl! Let's get it up here. Look, it won't go through. I can't get it out. - What's taking so long? - It's stuck tight. Stuck tight? You get that diamond, or you'll never see daylight again! No, no, back! Back, Penny! Oh, Penny, you'll fall! For... Forget the, the diamond. Let's get out of here before we drown. The water's coming in. Please pull me up. Not until you get the diamond. Penny, the... the pirate sword. Use the sword. Penny! Penny, help! I've got it! I've got it! Hurry! P-Pull me up! Faster, Snoops. Faster. - Pulling as fast as I can. - Ahhh! At last! The Devil's Eye! It's worth millions! Just look at it. Filled with power... for its owner. May I look at it? Hey, that wasn't a very good look. But I know that there's enough there to cut it into two equal shares. You idiot! Cut up a perfect gem? And it's mine. It's all mine. All yours? Half of it is mine, you double-crossing crook! - Put me down, Brutus! - It's mine! It's all mine! Double-crosser! Cheap pickpocket. Chiseller! Cheap crook! Land's sakes! It's Evinrude! Oh, well, sure is a mess. Where in tarnation you been, boy? - What's happening? - Do they want us now? - Where are they? - They're on the boat? Speak up, boy. Buck up! We mustn't be quitting now, must we? Stand back! Give poor Evinrude some air! He's plumb tuckered out. Here, son, this'll make a new bug outta you. Charge! Ya-hoo! We're gonna have us a ripsnortin' fight. Yee-hoo! Charge! Where'd everybody go? I don't need any help from anybody! Charge! Ya-hoo! Welsher! Swindler! Chiseller! Madame Medusa: Shut up, Snoops, and don't move. If either of you try to follow me... you'll get blasted! Penny: You give me my teddy bear. You promised. Madame Medusa: Teddy goes with me, my dear. I've become quite attached... to him. My diamond! My diamond! Charge! Bernard: Now! Now! Now! Look out! Oh, please start. Bernard: Advance the spark. (Honks) Bernard: Not the horn, the spark lever. Digger, hold this. It's that doohickey on the steering wheel. You... You... and your infernal fireworks! You... You... Oh, you dunderhead! Bernard: We're not getting any gas. Fill her up, Luke. Hurry. All of it! Look out! The riverboat! Bernard: We did it, Bianca! Bianca: Hooray! Oh, Bernard! Bernard, you're wonderful! All: We did it! We got her! We sure showed that Medusa! There goes... my diamond! And because of a courageous little girl named Penny... the world's largest diamond, the Devil's Eye... is now in the Smithsonian Institute. But what's even more important, folks... this little orphan's dream has come true. Today she's being adopted. And here she is with her new mother and father. For Penny's a jolly good fellow For Penny's a jolly good fellow From Morningside Orphanage She's got a new mom and dad Hooray for her mom and dad - For Penny's a jolly good fellow. Bernard, I am so happy for Penny. Yeah, so y-you might say that... that Penny, uh, brought us together. You are a darling. Penny, you were a brave little girl to do what you did all by yourself. Oh, I didn't do it all by myself. Two little mice from the Rescue Aid Society helped me. Mice? Rescue Aid Society? Yes, they rescued me. Uh, could I say hello to them? Hello, Bianca! Hi, Bernard! You can talk to these little mice? All the time. Mice can talk like anybody. Didn't you know that? Well, uh, I didn't, but I do now, Penny. Evinrude, what are you doing here? It's another call for help. Here, uh, uh... you're gonna need some volunteers. B-But, B-Bianca, we just... Oh, Bernard, adventure, thrills... intrigue, travel, exotic places. Oh, come on, darling. Let's go. I sure wish we'd have taken the train. Tomorrow is another day How I hope you'll always stay Tomorrow is another day Category:Transcripts